It's The Right Time
by xperfectisboringx
Summary: Damon and Ziva had overcome so many things in their lives. They were both tortured and both under-loved. What happens when the meet again and something goes terribly right? How will Tony react to this? Previously; Zamon Only One Love.
1. Funny How He Can Mess Me Up

**Author's Note; **_Okay, I know I have other fics that I have not yet completed & haven't updated in a very long time. But after Tuesday's eppy, I had to do this. & I am totally still Tiva, but I have to get this out. It is a little creation I would like to call Diva! :DDD I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Ziva's heart pounded as she felt his arms go around her, they hugged her like she had never been hugged before. The way his stength held her, not too tight, but amazingly. She would have never thought that Damon Werth could actually be a caring man like had been the last few days, especially the last few times they saw each other. Maybe the first time, they didn't get off on good terms, but this time was different. This time - she felt something.

When Damon had pulled away from her and walked away, she saw the jealously in Tony's eyes. Had it really hurt him that much? Ziva had tried to long for him to notice her, she had waited long enough of Tony DiNozzo. She was ready for love, ready to settle down. Ziva had come to NCIS hoping to be able to have a family, in which you couldn't in Mossad. She wasn't about to go all of her life just... Waiting.

Somehow with all of the emotions that went through Tony, as Ziva had saw, it didn't matter to her anymore. Before, Ziva would have smirked and thought that Tony and her could actually be something. But lately, she had lost all hope. She couldn't waite forever. All that mattered to her anymore was the man that keep coming back into her life. Damon Werth.

Damon had his faults, he had his problems. He was on steriods and on crazy rampages, but she didn't care. Ziva knew everyone had their flaws, just like her. She was a cold - hearted killer. She gave Damon second chances because he deserved them more than anything or anyone. He deserved to have someone love and care for him.

* * *

Ziva stood from her seat to strech her back. Her now shorter, brown hair cascaded from her shoulders. She softly groaned as many of her bones had popped.

"Getting old are we, Zee - Vah?" Tony looked at her and joked. He made his way over to her and smirked.

"I am not getting old," she looked down softly. "I think you are confusing me with yourself."

Tony's eyes met her's. He softly chuckled. "Well, most of my younger years are gone."

"Don't you mean, all of them?!" Ziva smirked. She loved messing around with him, it made everything much more fun.

He poked her in the side, making her jump a little. "Is our big, bad, Mossad Assassin ticklish?"

"I am basically an NCIS Agent, and yes, I am." She saw as he started to tickle her, Ziva pulled back. "Do not even think about it, I will break both of you're hands and then stab you with a paperclip."

"Wow! Someone is touchy." Ziva glared at him. Tony got close to her, breating on her ear. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me." He wispered softly before walking back to his desk.

Before, that would have bothered Ziva. She wouldn't have been able to move, her breath would hitch, but it didn't this time. She had suprised herself. But somehow deep inside she still felt jealously when Tony was around another woman. Still those dreams of her and Tony would haunt her, but she knew that Damon was right for her. They fit together.

"How do you know?" She looked at him for a moment, sitting down in her chair.

"I have known you five years, Ziva. I think I know you well enough." Tony smirked. "And I don't think Gibbs would take to kindly to that."

Gibbs walked into the BullPen, coffee in hand. "I wouldn't care what she did to you. I wouldn't mind it if she pushed you off the top of this building."

"That's harsh, boss." Tony frowned at Gibbs. "I wouldn't ever say anything like that about you."

"Well, good. Because then I would have to fire you."

Ziva laughed quitely. "That would be fine with me."

"Ziva, Tony, McGee. Go home, get some rest. Paperwork tomorrow, no cases." Gibbs glanced at Ziva, knowing she wouldn't be at all thrilled about having to sit all day.

She didn't open her mouth, but the thoughts were all going through her head. Ziva wouldn't sit at her desk all day, when Gibbs would leave, she would have to get up and walk. There was no way Ziva could contain herself.

"Goodnight, Gibbs." Ziva softly said before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight, McGeek? Working on you're next novel?" Tony grinned like a little child at Christmas.

"Perhaps I am, but I haven't made my mind up. I'm thinking of going out tonight." Though he wasn't really, he wanted to see what Tony would say.

"McProbie has a date?" He wondered.

McGee looked toward Ziva and winked before speaking. "Yeah, she is very beautiful if I do say so myself."

"Do I know her?" Tony looked at McGee's face. There was no way that McGee had a date.

"As a matter - of - fact, you do."

"Who is it?"

"Ziva."

"Ziva!?" Tony looked toward her and laughed. "No, you're lying. Ziva would never go out with you."

"And how do you know I wouldn't, Tony?" She asked. "I would love to hear this."

"Well, because - Well, it's McNottieHottie. There is no way someone like you would go out with someone like _him._"

"You always sound like you are so sure of yourself." Ziva smirked.

"Well, because I always am."

"Okay, you caught me, I'm not going out with Ziva." McGee smirked.

"Ha! I knew it. I told you Ziva would never go out with you."

"You are really stupid, Tony." Ziva spoke.

The elevator doors opened and each made their way out. Ziva and McGee went to one car, both getting in. The shock on Tony's face was evident. He really didn't think that the two would go out, but maybe he was wrong. Or maybe Ziva just rode with McGee that day. Tony would find out soon or later.

* * *

McGee dropped Ziva off at her place. She undone her seat belt and laughed slightly.

"We really got Tony. He probably really thought we were going on a date." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Did you see the look on his face when you got into the car with me?" A little hurt ran through McGee, but he didn't show it on his face.

"It was priceless. We will have to keep this up."

"I guess we will. He believes us too easily."

* * *

Before Ziva got out, she kissed McGee on the cheek softly. She smiled at him and made her way on up to her apartment building. She pulled her keys out of her purse, unlocking the door and stepping inside the nice warm place. Ziva took off her coat, placing it neatly on the rack beside the door, before doing the same with her purse.

She made her way into the kitchen to grab something to drink when she noticed a shadow. Ziva instantly became alert and wondered who it might be. There were no signs of struggle on her door, but that didn't mean anything. Ziva drew he gun before going toward the shadow. She jumped slightly as she saw who it was.

"Damon?"

* * *

**Author's Note; **_Hope you liked this! I worked so hard on it. Really, I did. & those of you who are reading this and have still been waiting for the UD on the others, I'm terribly sorry. & I will fix that soon, but I wanna see where this takes me. Please, __**R&R! **__It makes my day. Remember, __**I'm Still TIVA! 3**_


	2. Oh, No He Didn't

**Author's Note; **_I am so glad that my reviews liked the last chappy. :DDD It makes me happy to know that. Anyway, I left you all with a cliff - hanger, I'm sorry. I had to. Now, you are getting your new chappy, thanks to the reviews. (:_

* * *

_Before Ziva got out, she kissed McGee on the cheek softly. She smiled at him and made her way on up to her apartment building. She pulled her keys out of her purse, unlocking the door and stepping inside the nice warm place. Ziva took off her coat, placing it neatly on the rack beside the door, before doing the same with her purse._

_She made her way into the kitchen to grab something to drink when she noticed a shadow. Ziva instantly became alert and wondered who it might be. There were no signs of struggle on her door, but that didn't mean anything. Ziva drew he gun before going toward the shadow. She jumped slightly as she saw who it was._

_"Damon?"_

* * *

He looked at her face and smiled. Damon had recently saw her, but something told him he should see her again. He watched as she had come closer to him, Damon realized he hadn't said a word since she walked in and saw him.

"Ziva, I'm sorry..." and he realized that he really didn't know what to say to her. Damon had lost his train of thought everytime he was around her.

"Damon?" Ziva said again. "W - What are you doing here?"

"I - I don't really know. I just wanted to come see you, but I got here and you wasn't here. So, I waited."

Ziva smiled lightly. It was thoughtful that he would waite on her to return home. _He is definitely someone that is worth fighting for. _Thoughts like that ran through her head all the time about Damon, but it was funny they had to meet again this way.

"You know, everytime we meet, it's not natural." They both laughed. "First, you were -," she looked down for a second before looking back up to his gaze. "And then when you came to take the baby away. Last, because someone was killed. We do not meet on good terms."

Damon softly chuckled. "I know, but if we didn't, we wouldn't meet at all."

"You have a point." She smiled.

Ziva moved over to the fridge to grab a water. Damon watched her every move. She closed the door and turned back to face Damon, who had got caught staring at her.

"Uh," and yet he was still lost words.

"You got caught staring and all you can say is '_uh_'?" Ziva softly laughed and walked closer to him. "You have to have more words than that, Damon."

"I do, but I have no idea what to say."

"There, that was better." She smiled. "But we need some common ground and talk about something."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right."

Damon smiled at her. "I like that about you."

"Like what?"

"That you always have something to talk about. You always are confident, and you can fight better than I can. I never thought there would ever be a woman like you."

"Corporal Damon Werth, are you flirting with me?" Ziva winked and chuckled. "I'm kidding."

"Maybe I am." His face turned serious right when Ziva's did. "I don't know, but there is a connection."

"Yeah, I feel that, too." She spoke softly.

"Well, it must be some kind of a connection."

Ziva looked into his eyes, his big frame seemed much larger than before. Maybe it was because she was standing so much closer to him than usual. Her heart softly pounded in her chest, and as he touched her hand lightly, her skin went on fire. As she was leaning down to kiss him, he leaned up. Before their lips connected, there was a knock at the door.

"I will kill whoever that is." Ziva said.

She and Damon walked over to the door, him opening it first, afraid of who it might be. As he opened the door, they saw who it was.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Ziva looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, I came to see if you wanted any company, but I see you already have it."

"Yes, she does." Damon looked at Tony, jealously in both of their eyes.

"I'll go now."

Tony turned around and walked away, a sad look plastered on his face.

"I do not know why he showed up, but you did not have to say that to him."

Damon looked at Ziva. "Waite, you're taking up for him?"

"No, I just said." She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you jealous, Damon?"

But he didn't answer, he put his lips on her's. Ziva smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note;** _Gosh, how I loved Tiva. But, this is a Diva/Zamon fanfic, so I have to stick with them. I am total Tiva! 3 Anyway, I hope you liked this one. I know it isn't as good as the last one, but I tried my hardest. __**R&R.**__ Thankies. :DDD_


	3. Strip For Me

**Author's Note; **_OMG! I just listened to the best song ever! :DDD It made me want to write this, so you all are lucky. Haha! Wanna know what it is? Birthday Sex Remix - Brooke Hogan. -- Better than the orginal Birthday Sex!! Anyway, I know it's quite dirty, but for some reason it made me think of Ziva & Damon. To my point, here is you're new chappy. Hope you love it! =)_

* * *

_"No, I just said." She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you jealous, Damon?"_

_But he didn't answer, he put his lips on her's. Ziva smiled into the kiss._

* * *

Damon continued with the kiss, holding Ziva close to his body. She smiled. Ziva had never had a kiss that was this amazing. She just wanted to rip his clothes off right there, but she waited. Ziva waited for him to react first. She wanted this just as much as he did, especially since Tony had showed up at her door and tried to claim his territory. Which, Ziva wasn't his, never was. After all the years she tried to be, now he chooses it.

She pulled back first, breathing heavily. Ziva needed air before he lungs exploded. She looked up at Damon and smiled. He still had his huge, muscular arms wrapped around her, in a protective sort of way. Not wanting to let her go, not releasing her. Ziva's eyes spoke the words that couldn't come out of her mouth, he nodded.

Ziva lead him to her bedroom, from there, Damon knew what she wanted. He wanted to make her happy, and if this was what would, he would do it. She giggled at the moves he made to take off her clothes, not having any problems with it. Ziva leaned down to kiss his chest after he had finally taken his shirt off. Damon gently layed her on the bed, and the rest of the night, they spent making love to each other.

She had woke up first the next morning at 4. Ziva looked beside of her to see if what happend last night was real, it was. She smiled and kissed him shoulder. Ziva moved to get up for her morning jog, when she felt strong arms wrap around her tightly. She softly laughed.

"Damon, I have to take my morning run before I go to work." She laughed.

"I'm not letting you go to work today, you are spending all day with me." Damon opened his eyes, turned over, and held her.

"Gibbs will never allow that. I have to go." Ziva tried to pull away, but found it hard to escape his grip.

Damon looked her in the eyes. "Ziva?" She looked at him. "Do it for me, please?"

"Oh, so now you are saying please." Ziva smiled. "I will try, but I cannot make any promises that he will let me. And if I tell him I'm sick, he will probably come over here to check."

"Or Tony will tell him what he saw last night." Damon said.

"Or that."

Damon un - wrapped his arms from her, letting her get up to put her clothes back on. He smiled as he watched her. "I could do this everyday."

"Do what everyday?" Ziva turned to look at him after she got her shirt on.

"Wake up next to you."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, and I would never get to go to work."

"No, I never said that." Damon got up, putting his boxers on. "I want you off today because we never hardly get to see each other, and when we do, it isn't very good."

Ziva nodded. "I see what you mean."

Damon leaned down and kissed her. "You are amazing."

"Where did this Damon come from?"

"This is the real Damon, Ziva. You have saw me at my worst, I don't want that anymore."

* * *

She reached for her cell - phone on her bedside table. Ziva put him Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs."

"Um, Gibbs. I will not be able to make it into work today. I ate some soup last night and I have come down with food poisoning. I will be back tomorrow."

Gibbs looked around the Bull - Pen, seeing Tony looking down. He wondered what was going on with Ziva and Tony. He knew there had to be something wrong.

"Yeah, that's fine." Gibbs spoke. "But I expect to still have you're paperwork done."

"That I can do." Ziva faked a cough. "I have to go, Gibbs."

"I will be over late to check on you."

"That is not necessary."

"Yes it is." Gibbs snapped his phone shut. He looked over at his Senior Field Agent. "DiNozzo, elevator, now!"

* * *

"Yes, Boss." Tony quickly got up and followed Gibbs to the elevator, getting in before the doors shut on him. "Something you want to talk about?"

"What the hell is wrong with you and Ziva?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Boss."

"You look terrible and she isn't coming into work today. I would have known if she was sick or not when she called."

"One, I don't know, and two, how would you know if she wasn't sick?"

Gibbs glared at him. "What is going on, DiNozzo?" He quitened his tone.

Tony looked down for a second. "I went to Ziva's last night, thinking maybe I could help her out. She is still trying to pick up the pieces from when she was held captive." He looked up at Gibbs. "When I got there, Damon Werth answered the door. I didn't know what else to do, but to leave."

"And that's a problem, how?"

Tony's eyes shifted, emotion flashing through them. "I don't want her with Damon, Boss."

"What does her personal life have to do with you?" Gibbs asked him. He saw that Tony was hurting, he knew exactly why his agent didn't want Ziva with Damon.

"I doesn't matter."

"You were going to break rule #12."

Tony nodded. "I think - I think I'm in love with her."

Gibbs flipped the switch back on in the elevator, watching the doors open before stepping out. "You should have spoke up a long time ago."

* * *

**Author's Note; **_So, how did you like it? Anyway, we know that Tony is in love with Ziva and so is Damon. Could she be tore between them? Who will she choose? Go to my profile to vote, who knows? I may change the fanfic & make it to who the readers want her to be with. :DDD __**R&R, **__Thankies. =)_


End file.
